Batman: Rite of Passage
; | Creators = Alan Grant; Norm Breyfogle | First = Detective Comics Vol 1 #618 | Last = Detective Comics Vol 1 #621 | HistoryText = Rite of Passage is a four part Batman storyline written by Alan Grant and illustrated by Norm Breyfogle. Published in 1990 on , the story further develops the origin story of Tim Drake as the new Robin following his introduction in Batman: A Lonely Place of Dying. History Batman became aware of an on-line thief who was stealing massive amounts of money from international corporations, including Wayne Enterprises. Batman asked Tim Drake to help him track down the signal and the boy, eager to prove himself to be a worthy Robin, gladly accepted. As they investigate, they learned that Tim's parents had decided to extend their business trip to the Caribbean, unaware that something dark is awaiting for them. In Haiti, a voodoo cult led by the Obeah Man learned of the Drakes' trip and they kidnapped them from their plane. The news about the Drake's disappearance reached Gotham and Batman was forced to deal with the crisis as well as the cybernetic criminal known as Moneyspider. The Obeah Man made a video recording of the Drakes and sent it to Drake Industries, demanding a large amount of ransom money. The video was then sent to the Gotham City Police Department and Commissioner Gordon relayed it to Batman. Although the authorities were stumped as they ignored the location of the Drakes, Batman deduced a possible location and came up with a plan to track down the criminals responsible, setting aside the investigation of Moneyspider. Tim learned about their parents' kidnapping and after an initial outburst, he calmed down and watched as Batman carried the plan to track down his parents. Batman and the GCPD had agreed to pay the ransom money and the first option was to capture and interrogate the criminals who retrieve the money. Unfortunately, the police failed to capture them and Batman stepped in to follow the criminals back to Haiti. In the meantime, Tim was left in the Batcave to deal with Moneyspider and using his detective abilities, the Batcomputer and his skills, he located the criminal. Tim Drake went to the detention center for juvenile delinquents in order to stop Lonnie Machin, also known as Anarky, from stealing money and giving it to third-world countries. This was Tim's first successful solo case, but the happiness didn't last long as Batman returned with bad news. The Dark Knight tracked the criminals back to Haiti and located the Obeah Man during the ritual of sacrifice, where he intended to kill the Drakes. Batman confronted the criminals and released the Drakes, but in their desperation, the Drakes drank what they thought was water and were poisoned instead. Batman defeated the Obeah Man and their cult, most of which were betrayed by their own voodoo magic, and he rushed to a hospital. Unfortunately, Janet Drake was killed by the poison and Jack Drake barely survived. Tim learned of these events and showing an unnatural maturity for a kid his age, he came to terms with the situation, leaving Batman to contemplate if he really wanted to let the kid become Robin. | Issues = * - "Shadow on the Sun" * - "Beyond Belief!" * - "Make Me A Hero" * - "Trial by Fire" | Vehicles = | Items = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }}